A server is a central computer that serves computers in a network environment and provides necessary functionalities to these network computers such as storage, processing, and exchange of information. Conventional servers may be implemented similarly to conventional personal computers and generally comprise a central processing unit(s) (CPU), a memory(ies) as well as input/output device(s) which are all communicatively coupled together internally via a bus. These internal components of the server or server hardware operate according to inherent specifications and may be influenced by external factors such as temperature, humidity, pressure and the like.
A single server may be composed of a plurality of server racks which accommodate the afore-mentioned server hardware. These server racks are generally arranged or stacked one over another in a compact manner and forming a server cabinet in order to minimize the room occupied by the server. The so-arranged server cabinet may be disposed in a factory, an engine room or any other location suitable for physical storage of the server cabinet. When more than one server cabinet is required for implementing a server, the more than one server cabinet are usually disposed one next to the other so as to minimize the room occupied by the server.
Due to the compact stacking or arrangement of the server racks and of the server cabinets, some of the components of the server may be difficult to access during maintenance or repair of the server. Additionally, the proximity of internal components may have an effect on the performance of the server due to heat generation and its influence on inherent specifications of the internal components.